Irresistible
by Kaida Matsuki
Summary: All his words tempted him, his very voice enticed him and his sapphire eyes mesmerized him. As Sasuke heard him whisper seductively, "Just grant my one request and everything is yours." boyxboy SasuNaru


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters I've mentioned in this story, but I have EVERY right to say that "This is mine!" ^_^ Lol.

****Summary:**** All his words tempted him, his very voice enticed him and his sapphire eyes mesmerized him. As Sasuke heard him whisper seductively, "Just grant my one request and everything is yours." boyxboy

****Dedicated to: ****Lyvain, KitsunexNaruto & Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto (Thanks for being constantly there for me! XD)

**Rated: M**

**Pairings: SasuNaru**

* * *

><p><strong>Irresistible<strong>

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounded the Uchiha mansion, each room remaining silent as the owners of this magnificent house were perpetually asleep, except for one — the youngest. The little one wasn't usually stirred awake at this ungodly hour, especially so close to midnight, but he couldn't help waking when there was a loud thunder storm outside, and after hearing the abrupt noise, he was awakened. He slightly shivered when a cold gust of wind rushed past his face, chilling his cheeks and lips.<p>

The dark-haired boy bundled closer to his blankets, the coldness of the room bothering him more than the storm outside, but not as much as the thunders crashing with each light that appeared before it. He gave out a soft sigh, swinging his small legs to the side of his huge bed. He stumbled towards his veranda, seeing one of the doors ajar from the gushing of the strong winds.

He closed it immediately, tensing when he saw another lightning streak his vision. He rushed under the safety of his blankets and opted to sleep once more, when he noticed some movement from his peripheral view. His small body froze as his hands clutched at the piece of cloth.

On that specific second, there was a flash of light illuminating the room for mere milliseconds, and he saw a blond-haired teen whose sapphire eyes glinted under that short luminosity.

His breath got caught as he stopped breathing, but he didn't feel fear grip him, instead he felt awed and astounded by the vision before him. He gulped down the lump that formed in his throat, whispering, "A-Are you an angel?"

The figure stepped closer, towards a better view and light. The young boy watched him step out from the shadows and move directly the veranda doors, where lightning continued to spark. He watched the blond smile and answer, "No, far from it. How old are you, boy?"

"Seven."

He saw the smile shift into a seductive one, "Tell me what you desire — fame, money, recognition, things that only exist in dreams? You could have unlimited wishes, but," A particularly large lightning crossed, as the roaring thunder followed, deafening all sounds for a moment, "there's only a condition. You need to grant my one wish, and that's all."

The young, dark-haired boy's eyes widened at the stranger's enticing words, nodding his head slowly but barely realizing his actions. Then the stranger's eyes glimmered as he revealed his teeth with a wicked grin, "Good. Now, boy, what's your name?"

"S-Sasuke Uchiha."

The grin widened as another lightning invaded the dark room, "The contract's done."

Sasuke watched as the teen walk to him and tuck him in gently, kissing his forehead softly, hearing him whisper, "In ten years, I'll come back to grant all your wishes. Until you really want… _No,_ until you _need_ me, I'll return. Just call my name, and I'll come."

Sasuke's eyes started to droop, struggling to remain awake, but was unfortunately miserably failing. His small hand clutched at the teen's sleeve, "What's your name?"

The breath-taking vision gave him a heart-stopping smile, kissing him again chastely, but this time on the lips as he caressed the young Uchiha's blushing cheeks, "You'll know it when you call me. Now, sleep, Sasuke…"

Sasuke tried his best to do the opposite of what the beautiful stranger said, so that at least he could remember his face — to imprint the image in his mind, but his eyes fluttered and closed, wishing that he could've lasted another second longer.

He couldn't remember him.

Sasuke vaguely remembered the dream that was years from now. He couldn't exactly remember the boy in his dreams, but what lasted with him was that he was a striking, blond-haired, blue-eyed teen. If it wasn't merely a figment of his vivid imagination, then that boy would be, at most, the same age as his older brother.

And the absurd reason why he remembered such a trifling thing was, because today was its anniversary. To be exact, tonight was the time it occurred, and almost every year he had that same dream the night before its anniversary.

Come to think of it…

Today was also its tenth year…

Sasuke shook his head. It was impossible for it to be real. He was no longer a kid, he was mature enough to differentiate reality from amazingly, vivid dreams. He didn't have time to reminisce something unreal, especially when final exams were so close as graduation could nearly knock at his door. He didn't need a distraction…

That was what he thought at an early 9:00 am during class hours, but distraction was what he _needed_ the most when ten hours later, his whole world crashed down on him unmercifully at exactly 7:00 pm.

"What do you mean they're dead…?" Sasuke's voice was weak, but he refused to let it waver. He needed to be strong. He should be…

"Due to the storm we're currently experiencing, your parents were found in a car crash near the bridge. It appeared that the road was eroded by unstable soil, causing the crash. I'm sorry." The woman on the other line said in a monotone voice, but Sasuke couldn't blame her… She was just doing her job by telling her that his parents were _dead._

That was his logic, but that wasn't what he did.

_"What the fuck do you mean they're dead?"_ Sasuke screamed into the phone, his hands quivering, _"Wasn't there a hospital near that damn bridge? You're lying!"_

"Sir, calm down. We were unable to rescue your parents, but your brother was."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Aniki? What happened to him?"

"He was in the car with your parents. Right now, he's in a critical condition. We're not sure if he'd make it through the night…" The woman reluctantly relayed the last of the bad news to the young Uchiha, waiting for him to reply. "Sir, I advise you to stay at home until the storm has settled… Sir? _Sir Uchiha?"_

The phone dangled aimlessly on the table as the sound of thunder wreaked the silence of the vacant room.

Sasuke was soaked through, after rushing to the garage with nothing but the clothes on his back to shield him from the pounding rain. He desperately started the car. How could he simply stay at home due to a cursed storm, when his only family was on the verge of death? He gritted his teeth, pushing the car forward than what was considered safe, especially under the circumstances of the slippery road.

Sasuke swerved to the left, hitting the brakes so that he could drift instead of slowing down, but, as they say, hastiness never brought anything good.

The Uchiha's car swirled from the slick floor of the road and skidded dangerously to the side. He gritted his teeth as he forced the car to return to the main road, but it refused, hitting the side of the road as the sounds of glass shattered, and barreling his head towards the steering wheel due from the impact of the crash, effectively knocking him out for a few seconds.

Sasuke's head felt heavy, his body cold and numb from the abrupt effect. He could feel warm blood drip from his head as rain poured inside the car. He winced when his body started to lose more blood, registering pain as his vision began to blur.

_'Am I dying…?'_

His head started to feel hazy, barely registering where he'd crashed, and barely caring, but only one thing tugged at him to resist succumbing to eternal sleep. A voice echoed in his head from a distant dream, as if enticing his weakened state to yield.

_"Just call my name, and I'll come."_

It was ironic how he'd even remembered that dream under such circumstances. It was foolish to even believe in it, but Sasuke's brain didn't think of it. His lips simply moved to utter the foreign name without realizing.

_"Naruto…"_

Lightning emitted from the sky, revealing a figure that was surely not there a few moments ago. The short-lived light illuminated a person standing on top of the mangled car, in front of the stunned Uchiha as thunder blared for a few seconds.

Sapphire eyes glinted as a menacing grin grew.

It was amazing that, despite Sasuke's predicament, he didn't care whether what would happen to him or if he'd even open his eyes for a second time, for his thoughts only centered on one query — _What is he?_ — Before drifting to black, unconsciousness…

* * *

><p>It was bright.<p>

That was what the Uchiha thought when his eyes were invaded by blinding sunlight, feeling the cool bed sheets shift as he moved to block the luminosity. Grunting, he slammed the light out behind his eyelids, strangely wanting to catch some more sleep.

Onyx eyes snapped open. _'Wait. Sunlight? I'm late!'_

Sasuke shot up, but immediately regretted it. He felt pain shoot throughout his whole body, making him wince and causing him to feel dizzy as he quickly clutched his chest that throbbed. A soft curse slipped past his grounded teeth.

"Sleep well, boy?"

Sasuke's head whipped to his right where he heard the voice from, and saw the blond from his dreams, who hasn't even aged a second! His eyes widened. _'Impossible…'_

The smile that adorned the stranger's lips was stunning, and at the same time, dangerous enough to make the Uchiha's heart pound.

"What? Still in shock from your whole family's death?"

Sasuke's daze snapped, suddenly remembering the stormy night, when he was supposed to go to… "Itachi!" He moved to leave the hospital bed, but stopped when excruciating pain coursed through him. He flinched at the sudden realization — He was in a hospital.

"Woah! Teme, chill. Your brother's dead, been dead two days ago actually."

Onyx eyes widened at this news, his breathing quickened, his heart pounded, as his blood ran cold. "What?" His voice was barely above a whisper, staring at the floor with nothing but emptiness. "He can't be. This can't be happening… Don't tell me…"

"But they are dead." The voice that said this didn't even have an ounce of remorse, not even a hint of sorrow. "You weren't able to do a thing."

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped, covering his ears with his bandaged hands. The words haunted him, hearing it again and again. It was painful, _but true._ The voice in his head argued, as he yelled, "Just shut up!"

Suddenly, Sasuke felt warm hands touch his face, leading him to look at the blond's face as tears slowly cascaded down his onyx eyes. He wanted to snap at the blond for even daring to touch him, but held his tongue. What he saw wasn't what he expected, especially from those cold remarks.

Sasuke's eyes never left those sapphire eyes that conveyed gentle comfort, basking from those blue orbs that stunned him speechless. He watched the mysterious person talk once more. He listened, hopelessly hypnotized.

"But, now, you're not alone. I'm here, and I can grant _anything_ you desire." Every word seduced and consoled the Uchiha with soft, sweet promises of more than it offered, "Just grant my one request, and _everything is yours_."

Sasuke's lips opened and closed. He was at a loss for words that caused him to continue his silence. His mind tried in vain to keep up with what the stranger said. No matter how many angles he'd thought of, what the person's saying was impossible. It was unthinkable!

Yet when the Uchiha gulped, the words that left him weren't even close to his reasoning that raged in his mind. For he had nothing left to lose, but his life.

Even that, he was willing to trade.

"Wh-What do you want?"

The smile that answered after this was chilling in its own level; his eyes almost glowing as Sasuke felt the hands on his face tighten, the Uchiha's face coming closer to the blond's.

"Break my curse."

Sasuke waited for more details, but heard no further explanation. "What—"

"First, let's renew the contract once more." His hand caressed the Uchiha's hair, sending shivers of delight to run down his spine. "Call my name, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes slowly widened when sapphires beckoned him, the blond's lips coming closer. He felt electricity hum through his veins, warming him as he gulped, "N-Naruto."

Immediately pair of lips closed on his, shocking the Uchiha as he felt the kiss start to drug his senses, stealing his energy and making him want the blond than necessary. He felt Naruto's warmth pass through his clothes when he pulled him closer, craving _for more._ He felt hands tighten its hold on him, eliciting pain from his aching wounds, but he didn't care as he pulled the blond closer to slip in his tongue to that addictive cavern. He couldn't get enough of the heady sensations.

Then, it was gone.

Naruto's lips detached itself from his, leaving a soft tingle at its wake. His tanned face was flushed, huffing out soft breaths in front of the Uchiha's stunned face upon the erotic sight he was witnessing, and causing his mouth to run dry.

Sasuke's breath was caught once more when he saw Naruto's glinting _scarlet eyes._

The Uchiha's widening eyes caused Naruto to smirk at his shock, leaning down to stroke his bewildered face. He whispered closely to the dark-haired teen's gaping lips.

"Your wish, boy?"

* * *

><p><em>"You're late!"<em>

Sasuke was awakened with a start, sitting up by the loud female voice that held a hint of incredulousness. His blood-shot eyes landed on his angry mother's form by the door frame of his room.

"Come on, sleepy head, you need to be early today." Mikoto left the room as soon as she said this, waving her hand nonchalantly.

Sasuke stared at the entrance of his room with shock, not daring to move even an inch. Then, as if to reassure himself, he pinched his arm that caused a red bruise on that specific spot. He slapped his face just in case, too.

_'What just happened?'_

"Foolish brother, what are you so preoccupied about?" Itachi quirked his fine eyebrow, "You look pale as a ghost."

Mikoto reached over the table to touch her younger son's forehead to check his temperature. When she deemed that nothing was out of the ordinary, she sat back down to her seat. Her eyes reflected evident worry, "You've barely touched your food, dear. What's wrong? It's as if you merely walked to the table unconsciously."

Sasuke looked down at the food on his plate, before casting his eyes back to his family. He shook his head, muttering that it was merely due to the noise of the storm last night, and excusing himself that he lacked sleep. He watched them accept this explanation, before one by one; they all left for work, leaving him alone in the dining room.

He continued to stare.

Was it all a dream?

* * *

><p>Sasuke took his seat, glancing at his surroundings and observing his classmates.<p>

It was similar to the day his whole family died.

It was like the whole day consisted of a long déjà vu. He watched as the same scene replay before his eyes. Everything was exactly what had occurred on that certain day, but the difference was; he knew what would happen next. He knew that if he didn't prevent that car trip, his whole family would meet the same accident…

And somehow, that accident would also lead to meeting _him._

Sasuke gazed outside the building, watching the thunder clouds rumble from the distance that promised rain. He ignored the sudden commotion from the front of the classroom, for he already knew what had happened. Their homeroom teacher was once again late, causing Kiba to play a prank on him as punishment. It appeared that Kiba finally caught Kakashi-sensei on his prank. It was all identical to the dream…

It was all the same.

Sasuke didn't need to know what had occurred, for his thoughts were elsewhere. A frown marred his face. What his mind was almost screaming with such burning intensity was where is…?

_"Naruto."_

The Uchiha's head almost lashed at the mention of the name that came from a very familiar voice. His eyes grew wide with each precious second that passed. If there happened to be a blast nearby, he was certain that he was beyond deaf to it. His ears, eyes, and mind were solely for the person at the front of the room, who was introducing himself as a returnee.

He could almost swear that his heart nearly skipped.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." His bright, blond hair bounced when he bowed, before righting himself and offering a dazzling smile upon the quiet, mesmerized class.

"Mah, mah, Naruto-kun, you don't need to be so formal." Kakashi said, breaking the spell-like atmosphere that was created as soon as the blond stepped in.

Out of nowhere, the screeching of a chair being scraped to the floor alarmed everyone's attention, as they saw Sasuke unexpectedly stand up from his seat, "Naruto…"

The returnee student's sapphire eyes were wide with surprise, much more from the people in the room.

Sasuke barely took notice of his classmate's reaction, except for the sting that he felt when he saw those sapphires — _Eyes that showed no knowledge of him._ His throat constricted painfully, and realizing his awkward actions a little too late, he immediately sat back down.

The remaining of the school hours, Sasuke's eyes would land on the color of sunlight that continually overlooked his presence. He clashed his teeth, balling his hands to his sides. Was he wrong? Had he mistaken him from someone in his vivid dreams? Was the Naruto in his dreams merely a figment of his imagination? Then who was this?

Sasuke abruptly stilled when he felt arms encircle his waist from the back. His eyes were murderous, really not in the mood to ward off unwanted attention, when all of a sudden, it landed on sapphire eyes.

Sasuke was speechless once more.

There he was on the street going home, his mind blanking out again pathetically, when he felt Naruto's lips claim his again with a chaste kiss. He remained paralyzed, hearing the blond whisper to his ear.

"Miss me, boy?"

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto's mischievous pair of eyes, he watched the blond open his mouth, but he merely reached for him, pulling him hungrily for another kiss.

Sasuke held Naruto's face closely, and felt him breathe against him, as their body writhed against each other for more contact. His right hand clasped Naruto's waist when he felt tanned arms encircle his neck. His body heated up and felt the need to claim the blond, to make him drunk with his taste.

Sasuke heard Naruto whimper, arousing him at the alluring sounds as he slipped in his tongue to have more. Naruto's flavor was addicting and indescribable, Sasuke couldn't get enough and roughly slanted Naruto's mouth to insist more.

When Sasuke felt his pants get uncomfortable, he knew that they needed to reach his home to finish, or at least the couch. He pulled Naruto away and instantly regretted looking at the blond's face.

Naruto's cheeks were dusted by a heavy blush, his eyes shimmered with lust and hunger, and the sight of his wet, swollen lips were enough for the Uchiha to groan softly.

Sasuke bent down once more, and caught Naruto's lips with a deep, short kiss, before releasing him, and breathily whispered, "I wish we're at my room. Now."

Naruto's eyes widened and flashed red as everything around him began to glow, then they were in Sasuke's room.

Sasuke blinked, willing his body to swiftly adjust to the strange sensation. The moment he overcame his dizziness, he reached for Naruto, slanting his mouth to seize the blond's. His hands pulled off the blond's shirt harshly, and likewise tugged his belt off swiftly. He released Naruto's lips in favor for having a taste of his enticing, tanned neck.

Sasuke nipped and licked the patch of skin offered to him, moving down to his chest. He smirked when he felt Naruto gripping his hair, and saw him clasping his mouth to silence himself. He stopped his ministrations, and placed his lips near the blond's ear to whisper that he wanted to hear his moans, but froze when he heard a voice from beyond his door.

"Sasuke?" Itachi's voice resounded from the spacious hallway.

Sasuke and Naruto tensed when they heard the door knob being turned, relaxing when it was locked.

"Strange…" Itachi muttered to himself.

"What's the hold up, dear?" Mikoto called from a distance.

"Nothing, kaa-san."

Sasuke waited for Itachi's footsteps disappear, before he sighed with relief. His eyes fell on the blond's, "Naru—"

"Are you sure you want them to go out?" His blue eyes glowed knowingly, looking past Sasuke's shoulders and at the closed door, as the sound of a distant thunder rumbled. A menacing grin formed on his lips.

Sasuke's blood ran cold. He rushed to the door and ran as fast as he could to reach his family, praying that he would be on time to catch them. He nearly staggered at the long staircase, and almost tripped when he heard the front door locked. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, _wait! _Aniki!" His hand reached for the doorknob, then all of a sudden, it became out of reach when the door was suddenly opened.

Sasuke stumbled outside, his face almost hitting the floor, until he immediately righted himself. His eyes snapped to his smug brother's nonchalant form leaning against the recently closed door.

Itachi smirked at his younger brother's shocked face, "Well? What do you need, my dear otouto?"

Sasuke's vein pulsed, and swiftly snapped, "How did you know I was inside?"

Itachi merely shrugged his shoulders, "Not that hard actually."

Sasuke stood upright, his head held high as he glared at his brother, "Tell our parents not to go today. I heard there's a storm coming." He walked to the front door, and reached for the doorknob.

"Eh…? What about me? Aren't you concerned for me, too?" Itachi asked teasingly with a mocking tone, inciting his younger brother's irritation a hundred fold.

Sasuke's head whipped, "Like hell. Shut the fuck up, aniki."

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's childish retort, and watched him disappear inside with a slam. He shook his head, and reached their awaiting parents, explaining to them Sasuke's logic that they should remain inside for the time being.

They did what Sasuke suggested, but… they were obviously not expecting _this._

"Konbanwa, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, my parents passed away half a month ago, and if it wasn't for Sasuke, I don't know where I would be. Thank you so much for providing me a home to stay and I'm happy to say that after Sasuke's years of courtship, I became your son's boyfriend." Naruto bowed low, before he smiled sweetly at the baffled Uchihas. "Please take care of me."

The room was mute, that if a pin fell, it would've been heard clearly.

Sasuke nearly choked from shock, before having regained his composure and pulled the blond away from his stunned family members. He was fortunate at least to drag away his so-called _boyfriend._

The door to his room resounded within the mansion, as Sasuke immediately bit out, "What was that?"

Naruto remained indifferent, his blue eyes sparking with amusement, "What?"

Sasuke felt his vein tick, cornering Naruto to the door. Both of his hands were beside the blond's face, slamming it with such force. "Don't play with me, usuratonkachi. You know what you did. Now, start explaining."

Naruto let out a sigh at the Uchiha's exaggerated reaction, "Boy—"

"Stop calling me boy, dobe." Sasuke nearly growled out with irritation.

Naruto's face, for the first time, held a look of annoyance, but continued, _"Teme,_ I need to be constantly near you to grant your wishes, and the fastest solution to that is to live together. You should be grateful, _brat._"

A muscle twitched from the fuming Uchiha. "How am I supposed to be _grateful, dobe?_"

"Then you mean to say that you're ungrateful with your first request? Do you wish to cancel the contract? I'll grant _anything _you want, even the fact that you met me, I could make you forget our very contract with just a whim. I could even erase my existence if it ever troubled you, with one wish, I'll be gone." Naruto saw Sasuke suppress his anger upon his words and tone, and watched the Uchiha cast his eyes to the floor with pained eyes discretely. "But, of course, with my demise, your previous wishes and your memories will be gone and nulled."

Sasuke heard the blond sigh softly, feeling the gentle warm air escape from the blond's lips.

Naruto whispered, _"Do you wish your parents to be dead?"_

Sasuke looked at cold sapphire eyes. Was he being blackmailed?

Blinding pain pierced his heart, but the question there is… _Why?_

Sasuke felt pure confusion why he felt betrayed by this apparition when he barely even knew him. Shouldn't he be more concerned for his family? Why should he care so suddenly for a stranger? It wasn't like they were truly lovers… Yes, it was just a farce to hide their bizarre relationship… What was wrong with him? His eyes darkened, and he reluctantly retracted his arms, wanting to have some space between them, but before he could even move an inch, Naruto caught his arms.

The blond's hands came up to touch Sasuke's hardened face with gentleness, "But, of course, I wouldn't want those." His arms encircled the Uchiha's head, trapping it to touch his chest and to rest upon him. "You're the most important being to me now. As I said, I'm here for you. Never doubt that I'm yours, and I'll be here as long as you desire me to be."

Sasuke indulged upon Naruto's sweet, unearthly scent and his slow, tender strokes upon his head. His arms slid down to reach the blond's waist and pulled him closer. He felt calmer knowing that Naruto was his, but a question itched to be asked in his mind.

_'Why?'_

Why was he so attached to him? Was it because of his family's evasion from death? Was he grateful for that? He wasn't one to be that thankful, and easily devoted… Was it because he saved him? No, even then, he couldn't stop dreaming of him, despite his constant denial of his existence… Or was it because of their first encounter?

Sasuke distinctly remembered his awe and amazement to see the surreal-like blond appearing before him when he was young, even the time when he was at the brink of death; his very presence was enough to unsettle him.

Sasuke didn't care what the answer was, he just wanted to know him. With that in mind, he asked, "Naruto, what's your curse?"

Naruto stiffened; his hand ceased stroking the Uchiha's head when he heard the unexpected query.

Sasuke looked at the blond, releasing himself from the blond's hold on his head, but maintained his hold on him. He awaited his answer patiently, but slowly started to feel uneasy upon his silence.

"My curse, huh." Naruto pulled Sasuke's head down, and felt him shiver when his hand reached the nape of his neck. _"I must have your heart."_

Sasuke's eyes widened as his breath got caught.

What did he mean?

Sasuke swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, but it denied. His body refused to move. It was as if his whole form was ensnared by an unbreakable spell. He only knew that whatever the blond said, it wasn't in a romantic sense… It was something more. "What do you mean? Why?"

Naruto's voice dropped, "To break my curse, I need someone who's willing to give their heart away."

Sasuke shook his head slowly in incomprehension, "Why would you do that? What would you get—"

"Because I'm a demon."

Obsidian eyes widened at this proclamation, the Uchiha's blood curdled in an instant. His mouth proved to be useless when it uttered nothing but a quick gasp of surprise, and when he opened it… The sound of knocking interrupted him.

"Foolish otouto, have you forgotten that you interrupted Naruto-kun's introduction to us?" Itachi's voice came beyond the closed door.

Sasuke completely forgot of the scene he'd caused after dragging Naruto away from his family, and grudgingly moved the blond aside to open the door. But not before he looked at him squarely when he felt a tug on his shirt, and saw Naruto's head hung with his eyes downcast.

No matter how many times Sasuke looked at the blond, he looked so human — so beautiful.

"Are you going to leave me?" Naruto's soft tone took the Uchiha by surprise, and he was further taken aback when he noticed Naruto's quivering hold on him. "After all, it's not too late to undo the contract. You just need to—"

Sasuke suddenly hugged Naruto, causing him to be speechless and stunned from the unexpected action. No one has ever hugged him after saying the cure of his curse, even after years of contracts.

The Uchiha's husky voice tore through Naruto's conscience, soothing him, "I won't leave you…"

Sasuke was surprised by his words, he didn't know what came over him, but it just felt natural to have said that. He was thrown into confusion once again. Shouldn't he be more concerned of his death than comforting the one who would kill him in the future? He shook his head, not really in the mood to think his actions further, especially since the start of the day when Naruto came… It was as if his usual reactions were alternated. "We'll continue this later, okay?"

Naruto nodded and felt Sasuke ruffle his hair gently, before going to the door. He clutched the place where the Uchiha caressed him. His face felt a foreign heat seep through his cheeks and heard his heart throb painfully within his chest. '_What's with this human?' _

When Sasuke opened the door, the first person they saw come in was his mother, her lovely face did little to hide her irritation. She walked towards Naruto swiftly, and passed the young Uchiha as he was shocked to see that even his father was there along with Itachi. His eyes reverted back to Naruto, who was being inspected by Mikoto's scrutinizing eyes.

Naruto smiled, hiding the mirth in his eyes from the queer observation he was getting, "Ano…"

Mikoto immediately straightened, and smiled, then to both Sasuke and Naruto's surprise, she hugged the blond. "You're definitely welcome into the family, Naruto-kun! Call me Mama from now on!"

Sasuke was baffled, and incredulous, "Kaa-san, you barely even met him!"

Mikoto stepped aside from Naruto, turning to reprimand her youngest son, "Sasuke, you should know me by now. I know what's best for you, and also…" She took another glance to Naruto and smiled. "Naruto-kun fits all your description. So it must be fate!"

Sasuke was lost. "What description?"

"When you were young, you used to tell me that an angel went to your room one night. Of course I was worried, but you said that he would grant your wishes, so I presumed that it was one of your dreams. You used to gush out how he looked like! And all the descriptions you've said are here. Naruto-kun's blond with blue eyes. He has three whiskered cheeks, and at that time, you said that he was of the same age as your brother, but now, you're at the age of Itachi-kun when you told me this! So he must be destined for you!"

Sasuke's hand covered his temple, rubbing it to keep the rising migraine from growing. He only hoped that she was done saying embarrassing stuff to reveal in front of Naruto.

Unfortunately, she wasn't.

"You even said that you want to marry him!" Mikoto's smile was radiant, and at the background Itachi's chuckle upon Sasuke's embarrassed face occupied the room, and their father was smirking at his wife's happiness. "It's decided. Naruto-kun will definitely stay here!"

* * *

><p>Ruffling of bed sheets being moved was the only visible action within the room, and night had already settled as soon as the rain outside stormed loudly, and even then, Sasuke couldn't sleep. He swore that his eyes could be bloodshot by the hours he'd lain awake, as he tried in vain to sleep. He shuffled slowly, careful not to awaken the person beside him.<p>

Yes, there was someone on his bed — Naruto.

Due to his family's complete approval of him finally finding someone special, even if he was a male, they were content. They were happy enough to even demand that Naruto should stay in the same room as him.

Sasuke grunted when he moved his cramped body to face the blond's serene face. He knew that it wasn't right to stare at a sleeping person's face. Hell, it was downright creepy, but he couldn't help it. Actually, the urge to look at Naruto's sleeping face had been gnawing at him since they'd lain down, and that wasn't the worst part. As soon as Sasuke's eyes beheld the blond's breath-taking features, he was tempted to pull him into his arms and fall asleep doing that.

Now _that_ was worse.

Dammit, what was wrong with him? He rubbed his face roughly, and opted to face the other side before he was caught staring.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and smiled sweetly.

Sasuke felt his heart jump at this, and his breath become bated. His thoughts revolved only about Naruto's angelic smile that couldn't possibly be even considered as a demon's…

"Can't sleep?" Naruto murmured, and huddled closer to Sasuke's warmth from underneath the sheets.

Sasuke was taken by surprise once more when the blond snuggled into his arms, before Naruto looked up at him inquiringly. His arms were pulled by Naruto's to wrap around him, and felt the blond relax into him, causing the Uchiha to do the same as he leaned his chin on the blond's head. He didn't want Naruto to know the real reason of his lack of sleep, so he evaded it with a question of his own, "Were you even asleep?"

Naruto shook his head as an indication of a no, and whispered, "Demons don't sleep or rather, we don't _need_ to sleep."

Sasuke pulled Naruto close, "Why?"

"Because we have our own time to sleep, it's similar to hibernation with animals. When we sleep, it takes us years to wake up, but when we wake up, we no longer need to fall asleep during our awakening." Naruto stated simply.

Sasuke was truly fascinated by this new knowledge, and unable to contain his curiosity, asked more, "Do all demons mingle with humans? Why do you look like a mortal? Do they all grant wishes? Why did you choose me?"

"You're one queer human, you know that?" Naruto chuckled, "Yes, almost all demons mingle with humans, and of course our appearances aren't used only to blend in, for some of us, it's also how we used to look like before we became demons. Some demons grant wishes, while others just cause mischief. As for the last question, my body led me to your room and just like the ones before you, I struck a deal."

Sasuke felt something slither in his stomach, his eyes narrowing in the darkness as he clutched at Naruto firmly. Was he jealous? He banished the thought, disliking his childishness, and hurried to ask the next query. "There were others before me?"

"Yes," Naruto breathed out. "Six to be exact."

"What happened to them?" Sasuke peeked to see Naruto's face, and fought the impulse to kiss his pouting lips. "Naruto?"

"They broke the contract." Naruto's voice answered blankly.

"What happens when—"

"They…" Naruto hesitated, "Nothing. In order to break the contract, they need to injure me."

Sasuke saw Naruto touch his scarred face, tracing his scars. He paled at the notion of what his thoughts led him from this gesture. "Don't tell me, those scars are…?"

Naruto nodded. His eyes were grave and dark, "Once they know the condition of my curse, they bail out, but that's all in the past anyway."

Sasuke heard the finality of that topic, and stroked Naruto's face. Somehow he wanted to apologize for bringing up that issue. In the middle of his stroking, he vaguely overheard Naruto mumble something.

"You're one strange mortal. Demons are supposed to be feared, not petted. If I was still human, I would've said the same thing."

Sasuke shrugged, not really caring if it was weird. For him, it only felt natural. It was as if his body couldn't help but do so. "How did you become a demon and how long have you lived?"

"That's a first. No one's asked me that, too." Naruto pondered, "It's been so long since I've recalled any of my human memories, so it's all hazy. It's nothing to ponder over, because the past has passed." Naruto leaned over the Uchiha, his arm supported him from coming closer to his face. "You should sleep, you must be tired."

Sasuke immediately felt his sleep catch up to him when it was mentioned. He yawned and saw the corner of the blond's mouth twitch, fighting a smile, "Hn, not yet."

Naruto smiled, indulging the Uchiha's insatiable curiosity.

"The era I was born was during the seventh century, and my past was nothing special, but my duty used to be a knight. I was merely a human whose name was buried along with my parents. Any more questions?" Naruto teased, but regretted asking this after he'd stumbled upon the next question.

"How did you become a demon? What was your name before?"

Naruto's breathing hitched, but his physical features didn't betray his shock from the Uchiha's acute perception. "What do you mean my name before? I already told you my name, and becoming a demon doesn't change anything."

"Stop playing cute, dobe. You just said that your past name was buried along with your parents' grave, so I assume that Uzumaki Naruto is fake, or at least another name you created. If I wanted I could even force you to answer my questions, but I'll give you this chance to tell your past. It could also lead to finding out another way to—"

"You don't need to know."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and kept hold of his tolerance for the blond's constant evasion. "How would we know that that's the only way to break the curse when your past—"

"It was nothing." Naruto muttered stubbornly when the Uchiha waited indignantly for his answer. He gave out a sigh of exasperation, and kissed the dark-haired teen on the lips gently. "You should _really _wish to sleep, don't you?" Naruto pressed the question on the Uchiha.

Sasuke frowned and wanted to refrain from answering that silly question, but retorted to please the blond's pleading look.

Naruto's scarlet eyes glowed expectantly.

"Yes. I will as soon as you…" Sasuke stopped. His vision faltered, his head wobbled to the pillows as his eyes started to droop low. '_What the hell?' _His eyes darted murderously to Naruto's triumphant look, and growled low, _"What did you do?"_

Naruto retained the smirk on his lips, before it became a full-grown grin. "I said 'wish', remember? And right after, you gave me the approval to grant it, so tough luck, teme. You'll sleep even if you don't want to."

Sasuke let out a grunt of annoyance and was, by now; unable to open his eyes, but he defied his sleepiness sluggishly. It was only a matter of time when his conscious mind was the only one struggling to remain awake to hear Naruto's last words, before letting slumber conquer him.

"First tip, boy, I grant wishes after we make any physical contact. That includes the kiss." Naruto's voice held a hint of smugness that caused the Uchha to growl weakly as a retort instead, and vaguely heard the blond chuckle at him, as he softly murmured, _"Oyasumi…"_

* * *

><p>"Class, thanks to your president, Uchiha-san, he has given a new topic for the theme of our upcoming yearbook." Iruka clapped his hands to draw the attention of his chatting students. His face held a smile when everyone gave their full attention, and continued, "Sasuke-kun actually asked me last week to search for a certain knight's background."<p>

Naruto considerably stiffened at the mention of this, and shot a glare at Sasuke's back. How dare that human! He wasn't a thing to be toyed with! He was going to pay hell for bringing this up after a whole week of avoidance. He just hoped that out of all the knights, his past was barely known. There were a lot of knights during his period, so it was likely not to be able to find his, right?

"This fellow was of the Namikaze, his mother's maiden name was Uzumaki." Iruka looked up from the printed papers to smile at Naruto warmly. "Are you from this lineage, Naruto-kun?"

_'I'll kill him.' _Naruto thought darkly of the Uchiha as he grinned brightly, and cheerfully replied, "Who knows, Iruka-sensei? Maybe I was even born then."

Every student in the classroom laughed, Iruka even hiding a chuckle at Naruto's jest, but Sasuke stayed stoic.

Iruka coughed his remaining laughter and resumed what he was saying, "Going back, this knight… Hmm, he seemed to have died young, but there was nothing specific about his death, although there were others who claimed that he disappeared. Gomen, Sasuke-kun, but that was all I was able to find."

Naruto's shoulders relaxed, relieved to know that his past was still blurry as it was written.

"But, do you mind if I share to the class a nursery rhyme from this certain knight?"

Naruto's eyes darted to his English teacher's face in an instant, his ecstatic tone making his eyes shoot open. What nursery rhyme? He's never encountered that before, but then again, he never bothered about his past records. He clenched his jaws painfully, recovering his composure and forcing himself to remain calm. He cursed inwardly, he should've checked it.

"It seems that Namikaze-san was truly loved, and after his death, a nursery rhyme was made for him. Do you want to hear about it?" Iruka asked, taking his seat at the teacher's table, preparing his reading glasses just in case.

It was a given fact that almost everyone had agreed to this. Free period was always a thing to look forward to, especially after having three consecutive quizzes in one day, and without further delay, Iruka started, the tune he pertained to after reading silently the rhymes were similar to another nursery rhyme 'London Bridge'.

"There was once a brave, kind knight,

Brave, kind knight

Brave, kind knight

There was once a brave, kind knight,

Who fought with all his might.

Loved by all, but loved no one,

Loved no one

Loved no one

Loved by all, but loved no one,

A flaw for someone young.

Then a woman came for him,

Came for him

Came for him

Then a woman came for him,

Who claimed her love it seems.

Hearing this, the knight held her,

Knight held her

Knight held her

Hearing this, the knight held her,

And leaving all behind."

The girls chattered how the nursery rhyme was cute, short and romantic, likely from the Renaissance Period. While the boys in the class didn't care about it and simply ignored the rising babble of their girl classmates, but only one was deathly quiet.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to look at him, to gauge his reaction, and as expected, Sasuke glared at him. He sighed, and shifted his attention towards the window nonchalantly. In doing this, he knew that he had incited the Uchiha's anger further, but it wasn't his fault. He couldn't simply explain that all nursery rhymes during his time were created to have double meanings behind it, and school wasn't also the place to even explain its meaning.

Obviously there would be a lot of explanation and questions demanded, and regrettably, hell to pay later too, although he didn't think it would be so soon.

"What woman?" Sasuke thundered in the confines of his room, not caring if the maids and butlers heard his uproar. He grabbed Naruto's forearm harshly, and pulled the blond to him. "You had a _lover?_"

Sasuke's tone was venomous, and accusing as his grip tightened when Naruto merely glared at him in defiance. _"Answer me, Naruto."_

"The flaw with you young ones is that you always jump the gun. You _always_ presume. Nursery rhymes have double meanings, teme, you just need to look up history, and it tells of tragic events."

"I never asked for that shit, so stop evading. Did you have a lover or not?" Sasuke hissed in between his clenched teeth upon the stubborn blond.

"Of course I had lovers! They were the ones who signed the contract with me! It couldn't be avoided." Naruto snapped at him, "And for your information, after I told them the expense of the contract, they _all _bailed out, remember? So, yes, but you're the _only one_ who went this far."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and banished any trace of delight upon this proclamation, for he was still not yet contented. "What does the nursery rhyme mean about the 'woman'? Did you elope with her?"

Naruto erupted with laughter, provoking Saske's irritation. "If you're worried about that, you shouldn't. The nursery rhyme, if you deal with it seriously, was far from the real event." He saw the Uchiha's dissatisfied face and knew that he was about to intercede, but before the Uchiha could do so, he supplied his answer, "No, that _woman_ was not even my lover, unless you weren't listening intently, the rhyme did say that I loved no one."

Sasuke was slightly appeased, but his curiosity continued to burn on. "Explain it from the beginning."

Naruto inwardly groaned, but he knew that if he delayed his reply, the end results would be the same. He would still tell him. "The start of the rhyme apparently describes me, but after that you need to know the real tale. 'Loved no one, a flaw for someone young' meant that it was the cause of my being demon, in other words, my fall. At that time, I wasn't _in _love with anyone which everyone thought as a shame, being a knight and all. For the Renaissance Period was popularly known as romantic, especially knights who had someone to protect and love. I didn't have _that_ special person that I would devote all my love and loyalty to yet, so people deemed me a waste. While the 'woman' term before was also not the same as a lady, for a lady is supposed to be respected and protected, so when you use 'woman', it represents temptation or, in my past, a demon. That demon proclaimed its love for me, but I declined him, not knowing that he was a demon—"

"Wait." Sasuke recalled what the blond said, and knew that his hearing wasn't making tricks when the response was evident, _"He?"_

"Yes, teme, his name was Kyuubi, the fox demon. When I turned him down, misfortunes continued to rain in my life. I was disgraced by my fellow knights, and I refused to be shamed so I left my kingdom. During my absence, Kyuubi wreaked havoc and killed everyone. By the time I received news of this, I was too late…" Naruto pursed his lips, and sharply released himself from Sasuke's hold on him, turning his back on the Uchiha and refusing to look at him. "There. That's all."

Naruto jumped in surprise when strong arms wrapped about his waist and was pulled back against a solid chest. The Uchiha's head ducked into the crook of his neck and shoulders, mouth leaving a chaste kiss on his pulse. Naruto stiffened as though he'd just been hit by lightning.

All of a sudden, Naruto felt his shoulders be turned and felt lips on his, causing his sapphire eyes to open wide. He pushed at the Uchiha's chest, resisting his urge to give in, until he felt those strong arms encircle him that pulled him closer. He felt warmth surge through him in that instant. Was he being comforted?

Naruto's throat constricted, his hands clutching tightly at the Uchiha's shirt. He never thought he'd needed comfort, rather he never thought of accepting comfort after all the inhumane things he'd done. How could he show his weakness in front of him? _'Why now?'_

Sasuke felt Naruto respond to him with fervor, but he reluctantly held back. He didn't want to end this discussion with a simple explanation. He wanted to know more. He needed to know Naruto's past or else the chance of knowing will never arise. He gently released Naruto's luscious lips and slightly cringed of what he was about to do, whispering hoarsely against the blond's tanned neck, "I wish to see your past."

Naruto let out a surprised cry as his eyes glowed into chilling scarlet, his head was thrown back by the Uchiha's wish.

Suddenly, Sasuke's vision was bombarded by quick, flashing images of the things that Naruto relayed. Old memories flooded into his mind - People he'd never been with, places he'd never been to, and events he'd never seen that has long passed, but there was one memory that slowed down to be recognized.

Sasuke could see, hear and feel everything that the past Naruto could at that moment. He felt his fast heart deafen his rushed footsteps, his labored breathing made a maddening toll on his tired lungs, and his head kept shifting as if searching for something dire… He felt his desperation — His fear.

Sasuke sensed Naruto's past.

_Everywhere he turned in the magnificent kingdom was in chaos, and dead bodies were scattered. The heavy air was permeated by the smell of blood as the color of red was nearly in every room he crossed. There was crying, moaning, and screaming of women and children, but his legs weren't stopping for those cries of help. His body directed him to the royal room where a man that looked so alike Naruto was slain on the floor, along with a red-haired woman who was a few inches away from him._

_His heart almost stopped at the sight, staggering upon the doorframe. _

_"Mom! Dad!" Naruto ran to his parents with a pitiful sob, holding back the tears that were at the edge of his eyes. When he finally reached their side, he picked their broken bodies and rocked them to his chest as he cried heavily. His eyes blurred and darted from his father to his mother's face. His body turned cold, hearing his heart pound in his ears and causing him to drop his guard. "No, no, please don't…!"_

_His mind was in turmoil as his breathing increased. _

He shouldn't have left.

_Out of nowhere, pain exploded from his back as blood spurted from the heavy wound that went through his chest. His eyes went wide as he coughed up the blood in his mouth, and fell with a sickening thud. Hot blood spurted from his fatal wound, and stained his white shirt that flowed to the floor. His body began to turn cold and twitched to feel more pain shoot._

It was painful.

_Naruto overheard a woman begging for her life be spared, and clenched his teeth in response. His face crumbled and tears that wouldn't fall glistened at the corner of his eyes. He felt so useless! He struggled to move, but pain brought him down again, clenching his jaw until it ached._

_"Please… Please… D-Don't kill me…!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears of the slaughterer who heard her scream of pain at the slow torture of death._

_"No! Stop it!" Naruto's heart squeezed excruciatingly when he couldn't even save his family, his kingdom, and his people. He continued to struggle against death when the silent atmosphere was once more broken by a child's pitiful wailing that was quickly silenced by a slash. _

_Naruto's eyes widened with despair, his trembling mouth opened into a soundless scream. He could feel hot anger slither to his heart, wanting revenge was never a knight's honor, but this was madness! He forced his body to stand torturously, reaching for his sword. He'd rather spend his remaining life to at least save the little ones!_

_Naruto suddenly recoiled, his eyes zoning on the weapon that hit him as he reached for it and causing his hands to be covered in blood. His hands started to shake uncontrollably, and felt fear grip him when he heard the windows break and glasses shatter._

_Naruto cursed under his breath and abruptly looked at what caused the commotion. His eyes widened when arrows rained inside the room from the outside. He tried to dodge it, but it was futile. He was still shot. The incessant burning sensation shot through his system as he screamed in pain. He breathed in harshly, letting out with a quick huff at the sight of his wounds._

_Naruto's body jolted, screaming at the top of his lungs. Poison! The arrows' tips had poison! He gritted his teeth and removed the arrows that pierced his skin, taking some of his flesh. His face was colored by excruciating agony and grunted with each arrow he removed, until the poison started to spread within him, making him immobile. Blackness seeped into his vision, and the carpet felt warm from his overflowing blood. A tear escaped him._

_He didn't want to die…_

"Of course not."

_A voice whispered beside his ear, taking him by surprise. Naruto couldn't see, but he was certain that the voice belonged to Kyuubi. He tried to speak, but his mouth and throat was clogged by his blood. It felt like being trapped in his own dying body when his soul was thriving. If he could only…_

"You can save them, you know."

_Naruto heard him speak softly, his voice was seductive, alluring and deadly. He shouldn't listen to him any further, but his will to survive and to make things right was enough to keep him conscious, fighting his desire to surrender to numbing death. His breathing started to become slower as his heart became weaker by the second… He could just simply hand over his life like the others did, but '_You were supposed to save them…' _That traitorous inner voice said to him. Silence!_

"Their deaths were unavoidable, but you can still save them. It's not too late…"

_Another pained screech tore through the heavy air, and he could faintly smell fire burning live flesh. Then loud screams of people burning alive was heard all throughout the room. Naruto's eyes grew and his lovely face was aged with guilt and despair. His hands bit into his palms, cringing with each shout of help he heard. He felt useless when all he could do was cry…_

_Naruto flinched when he heard another spine-chilling scream. _He never wanted this!

"What you want is power, right? I'll give it to you in one condition."

_Naruto had no strength left in him, his body barely registering any pain, but deceiving peace and slithering coldness. He searched desperately and blindly, clenching his jaws and spitting the thick blood from his mouth. He exerted every drop of his strength into what he was about to do, immediately blacking out as soon as he screamed. "I'll do anything…!"_

_The last thing he heard were people dying, and Kyuubi's voice cackling menacingly, until everything turned into chilling muteness._

_"_In exchange for your new life, I'll place a curse on you. Until someone willingly gives you their heart, you'll live as a demon. When that time comes, continue to live and watch everyone around you slowly die as you live on, continue to grant wishes using the power I gave you that you couldn't use for yourself, and continue to cage your heart as you have done to me and the ones before. Learn the consequences and the pain of the ones who loved you, but was never loved back."

_Naruto's body recoiled from the ground with a loud thud. His body being pounded to restart the renewed body, and suddenly, his scarlet eyes opened. He gasped as his body was surging with unbelievable energy, and it shocked him to even have the strength to stand. _He shouldn't have stood up_. His mouth hanged wide as his new eyes took in the scenery, he kept staring with abandonment._

_Nothing was left._

_Burnt bodies were sprawled beyond Naruto could see, the once magnificent kingdom crumbled to rubbles and ashes. A deathly silence loomed the ruined realm, and no one was spared…_

"But you."

_Naruto's knees buckled and gave out, tears were uncontrollably flowing from his crazed, shocked eyes. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening! _This couldn't be happening! _He never wanted this! His bloody hands gripped his hair harshly, and screamed at the top of his voice at the madness he'd bestowed, "NOOO!"_

"STOP!" Sasuke yelled, "I don't want to see any more!"

For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt weak, nauseated and drained. He wanted to vomit and get those images out of his system, but his thrashing head rejected the idea of going near anything except Naruto.

Sasuke could still smell the blood from that slaughter. He reluctantly inspected his hands, half expecting to see a reminder of the atrocities he'd seen and experienced. He shuddered, thankful that there wasn't any.

"You were better off not knowing." Naruto said from the Uchiha's bed, remaining still and passive, continuing his explanation of the remaining parts of the rhyme coldly, "I was young and naïve, so when I made that contract, it caused me my mortality. As the line has phrased, 'the knight held her', which only meant my acceptance to his deal. 'And leaving all behind'… it simply meant my stupidity of leaving my mortality, my loved ones, and my human life."

Sasuke was about to retort something when something caught his eye.

Naruto was shaking.

Sasuke's eyes softened and felt guilt gnaw at him for causing the blond to remember that hellhole. He scowled. Perhaps that was the main reason why the blond forbade him to know of his past, in order to forget it. He went to Naruto who flinched upon contact, causing him to pull him to his embrace and tighten his hold on him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto's muffled question went unanswered as the Uchiha continued to hold him close. He smiled wryly; everything that the Uchiha did was all a first for him, even now. Ever since the massacre, no one comforted him…

Naruto's eyes widened when another thought crossed his mind, making him stiffen in the dark-haired teen's arms. His beating heart resounding louder and louder, and he could barely catch his breath without inhaling and craving the Uchiha's scent. His eyes held the tears within.

_'What is this?'_

Sasuke clutched him tighter, made soothing sounds, and patted Naruto's hair gently as he murmured, "Gomen… I promise to break your curse."

Naruto's eyes became more watery, and felt an uncomfortable and painful constriction in his throat as he buried his face to the Uchiha's chest. He knew it… He just couldn't kill this human, _no_, he _shouldn't_ kill him, even if he was to break the contract himself that could equate to his death.

_'Huh?'_ Naruto gasped and blinked from his thoughts, '_What did I just think?'_

Was he scared to lose him?

Sapphire eyes grew larger for each heartbeat that passed, lighting up at the strange feelings stirring within him as his breath hitched. He was confused and bewildered by these foreign emotions, grabbing the top of Sasuke's shirt desperately — Anything to anchor him down. _'What… is this?'_

Naruto couldn't just attain his heart… _'Why?'_

Of course he knew. If it had been anyone else and he heard this announcement, he would've taken that offer and killed his host in a second. But now, things were different, he couldn't do it. What changed...? Nothing changed with him. He hasn't even aged for christ's sake! Why was he letting this chance of freedom slip? His curse could finally be broken, and this was his last chance, why was he hesitating?

_For you're falling for him, that's why…_ The voice in his head answered the very truth he wanted to ignore.

Naruto wryly smiled at himself._ 'I'm such a fool.'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke wished he heard it wrong, but he knew that his mind wasn't playing hideous tricks on him. He shook his head fervently, clearly not grasping the situation. He tried to remain calm, but it was honestly difficult to hold his rising anxiety. How did it turn out like this?<p>

"What do you mean you want to break the contract?" Sasuke asked the same question for a second time, disbelief colored his tone. "Why?"

Naruto hid his face and sat on the Uchiha's bed, gripping his hands together. "You no longer need my presence. Your wishes consisted only two, and up to now, you haven't wished for anything."

"You're just tired, dobe, let's just call it a night and sleep then we could—"

"Demons exist to fulfill their contracts, so your actions are a pain to me." Naruto's voice was rising as he continued to hide his face, "You don't need me anymore, that's why I want to break our deal. That's right! This whole this whole thing has been a pain in the ass! I'm sick of it!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, reaching for Naruto, "But I do need you! You're—"

Naruto slapped his hand away, "Don't make me laugh!" His voice was laced with sarcastic mockery. "You _never_ needed me! When you called for me, it was only convenient for me to appear at your time of need. I used your weakness!"

_"But I love you!"_

Naruto's eyes shot open, but crushed the light in it. He didn't deserve this, after all he did… He bit his lower lip harshly. "You're just mistaking it for love, teme. Demons trick their hosts to love them in order to get what they want. You don't really love me…"

"What are you sayi—"

"I'm saying that I'm only here because I could use you! All demons do that! They seduce humans at their most vulnerable moment!" Naruto's breathing was irregular; his eyes were still set on the floor. His features crumpled at the thought of what was to come, but he knew he would never come to regret this moment, even if he died as a result.

After all, it was better this way…

Naruto gasped when all of a sudden, he was crushed into Sasuke's form. His face was filled with shock, and for a long instance, his mind blanked and couldn't think of anything, but the Uchiha's comforting warmth.

"Then use me…" Sasuke painfully whispered to the blond's ear, embracing him tighter, "but don't you _dare_ leave me."

Naruto knew that he should push him away. He knew that in order to prevent their deal, he should provoke the Uchiha in breaking their contract. It would be simple to say harsh words to do that…

Despite his rational thoughts, he listened to none.

Naruto's hands tangled itself to the Uchiha's hair, fighting the tears that brimmed in his eyes. At that moment, he wished with every fiber in his body to be human. He looked into those dark eyes that somehow captured his pathetic heart, and vaguely wondered, how could this human even love the one who had the power to kill him?

Sasuke stroked Naruto's face gently, and pulled his face to kiss him softly on those rosy lips. He basked in Naruto's glorious eyes, feeling him quiver under his heated gaze, "I love you…"

Sasuke kissed the blond lightly, keeping it sweet as he resumed his kisses to Naruto's face and leaving kisses on his forehead, eyes and cheek. He stared at Naruto with want and pulled him closer, whispering closely, "I want you…"

Naruto shuddered and slightly pushed the Uchiha, "T-Teme, don't —"

Sasuke roughly claimed the blond's lips, leaving no space unattended as he devoured him hungrily. His hot breaths mingled with the blond's as his tongue continued to clash with Naruto's. When the need for air became unbearable, he released him, murmuring hotly in front of Naruto's gasping mouth, "Call my name."

Naruto turned beet red at the Uchiha's husky voice that sent shivers of delight to his spine. He vigorously shook his head and bit his lip.

"Too bad…"

Naruto was puzzled by this. What did he mean? Naruto opened his mouth to ask, but Sasuke dove in to reclaim his lips as the Uchiha immediately plunged his tongue in the blond's wet, hot cavern. By the time he was free of his lips, he was panting with his face flushing madly.

"Because I'll be hearing that often from you." Sasuke gave a little amount of space, just a breath away to mutter, "Starting now."

Naruto cursed the oncoming blush that slowly bloomed on his face. He opened his mouth to retort something, but the demanding Uchiha didn't even give him a chance to utter a word. When Sasuke tugged him closer to seal the distance, he swiftly took his lips in one swoop.

Sasuke deepened the kiss, pleased he didn't have to force Naruto's mouth open for him. His tongue swept in to mate with the blond's and a low, primitive growl sounded in the back of his throat. He could feel his shirt being grasped desperately by tanned hands. His mouth slanted over the blond's over and over again.

Sasuke's lips collided harshly with Naruto's, unwilling to let go of his addicting taste, and when he heard the blond's sweet moan, it nearly threw his sanity. He abruptly and reluctantly pulled back to look at him. "_I need you."_

Naruto was panting heavily, his eyes were glazed by an abandoned lust and only nodded for fear that his voice might crack. He gasped when the Uchiha started to roughly remove his clothing, stripping him and his.

As soon as all article of clothing was removed, Sasuke attacked Naruto's neck and grounded his manhood to the blond's, causing the blond to nearly whimper. He then remembered of what occurred before and didn't want to have another event similar to it, "I wish no one would interrupt us, and that the room is soundproof."

Naruto's eyes glowed red, and granted his wish within seconds, panting and sweating profusely right after, "T-Teme, you should stop wishing like that. It's hard to grant your whims if you don't give enough intimacy. That's the rule."

Sasuke merely licked Naruto's neck, blocking his response and causing goose bumps to rise on flawless, tanned skin. He knew that he was being impatient and he didn't give a damn. He badly craved for Naruto at that moment. "Bed. Now."

Naruto was positive that his heart skipped at his possessive tone, as he reverted his attention to the Uchiha's neck. For a split second, he was grateful that Sasuke couldn't hear his heart, "Is that even a wish? Be clear when— Uwah!"

Sasuke suddenly carried him, balancing him in his arms when the blond started to squirm at the way he was being carried. "Dobe, stop moving. I don't want to drop you."

"Put me down!" Naruto's face was stained by a deep blush, "Teme, I can walk!"

Sasuke laid Naruto on the large bed, ruffling the blond hair when he settled between Naruto's legs. He smirked at their position, and hovered over Naruto's lithe form, whispering, "Didn't I just tell you to call me Sasuke?"

Naruto's blush darkened at their positions, and attempted to close his legs and put some space between them but the persistent Uchiha refused to move as Naruto continued to push his shoulder. "Y-You're too close."

Sasuke's smirk widened, his hands were placed on the blond's inner thighs, causing the blond to yelp at the coolness of his fingers. He forced them apart slowly and firmly, watching Naruto glare at him. He dipped down to place his lips directly to Naruto's ears, "Call my name."

"Alright already!" Naruto mumbled exasperatingly and evaded Sasuke's look, thinking of the irony of having said the same words to the Uchiha weeks ago, and now, it felt like fate was taking its revenge on him. Embarrassment and annoyance at his responses and at the bastard's actions were the least of his thoughts when he could practically feel the Uchiha's breath on him as he leaned closer to hear him weakly whisper, _"Sasuke…"_

Sasuke licked Naruto's ear, eliciting a yelp of surprise as he felt the blond push him and calling Naruto's name over and over.

"Sh-Shut up! Stop," Naruto tried to hit the Uchiha's face, but his hand was caught. He watched as dark eyes stare at him intensely, "teasing me…"

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand and placed it at his nape, reaching for the blond's lips. "I love you." He heard Naruto's quick gasp as his husky voice penetrated within the silence, and pulled Naruto's waist to him, licking and sucking the piece of flesh presented to him.

Naruto closed his eyes, his arms reaching behind Sasuke's neck to pull him closer. His body just kept flaring in time with his heart beat. His eyes opened to see the Uchiha watching him closely, and he felt his breath shorten as he shut his eyes closed instantly. It was making him feel self-conscious to be observed so closely, but… His hands held firmly on to Sasuke. He never wanted to let go of this person.

Sasuke grinded on Naruto's manhood, their actions and breathing becoming more erratic when he pulled the blond's legs to hook on his hips for more friction. He grasped Naruto's face, stroking it as he kissed him deeply.

Sasuke held onto that mind-numbing kiss for as long as he could, and ended it sweetly. His eyes took in the sapphires that seemed to drown his soul. No matter how many times he'd seen Naruto's eyes, he was always mesmerized by it. "Look at me."

Naruto's eyes gazed at Sasuke, seeing him smirk at him and causing him to look away. It was embarrassing! How could he even fall for this human? He continued to ask himself the same question, and with another glance at the Uchiha, the answer would be the same. Every touch that the Uchiha made was all gentle, as if he was holding him so preciously, and it was driving him insane.

He fell in love with his kindness.

_"Ah!"_ Naruto moaned aloud, grasping Sasuke's shoulder's tightly. His eyes closed with hidden bliss at the increased pace they were setting, "S-Sasuke, I'm about to… _Please stop!"_

Sasuke clenched his teeth, and felt shivers of sensation run down his spine upon hearing Naruto's sultry voice beg. He groaned, everything about the blond was intoxicating — His smiles, his kisses; his laughter. He didn't know when he started to fall for him, but all he knew was that there wasn't a day when the urge to lock him away in some place only he could see him, only he could be with him, didn't occur. He didn't want the blond to smile at anyone, but him. He wanted him so bad. He reached down, softly muttering, "Naruto…"

"I want to come inside you." Sasuke flipped the blond around, so that his back was facing him. His hot, ragged breaths hitting the blond's hair, "Gomen."

Naruto's eyes widened for a fraction at that warning, until he felt himself be penetrated. He screamed at the unexpected intrusion, his back arching from the force of the Uchiha's entrance and feeling the organ inside him pulse. His throat hurt, but not as hell as his ass. He gripped at the bed sheets, and could almost feel his tears fall if it wasn't for the agonizing pain that consumed his mind.

Sasuke started to stroke him tenderly, leaving searing kisses at his back and coaxing him affectionately of how he was sorry, and that he would make it better. Despite the pain he brought, he wanted the blond to feel pleasure. His voice was strained and he did everything to remain still as possible, not wanting to inflict his lover more pain.

They were motionless, and the only indication of their heated bodies was their accelerated pounding hearts, and Sasuke's pulsing manhood within Naruto's wet body.

Naruto looked over his shoulders, and if his face was already flushed enough, it held no difference when his blush deepened upon the Uchiha's appearance. Sasuke's face was euphoric, his sweat glistened and his lips were panting. Naruto gulped and mumbled, "Move."

Sasuke smirked, and pulled almost out of the blond before thrusting inside. He began with a rhythm, and probed Naruto's insides roughly, hearing his erotic cries and moans of his name. He felt thrill rush through his veins, the adrenaline of having the blond beneath him was enough to entice him to just plow into him like there was no tomorrow. He wanted that.

Naruto screamed when Sasuke grabbed his member and started to jerk him in time with his thrusts. His knees were quivering under the onslaught of being entered and pleasured at the same time. He reached for the Uchiha's face, and kissed him urgently for a short second, before releasing him to breathlessly whisper, "I want to hold you… Sasuke, let me hold you."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this, his hold on Naruto loosened. He was really baffled by this.

Naruto threw Sasuke off him desperately, and immediately latched on to the Uchiha's shoulders as he pulled him down for another kiss, their tongues stroking and enticing the other. His control was beyond him, and he knew that, after all he did, what he was doing right now was selfish.

And he didn't give a damn.

Naruto gasped for air as he panted and trembled before the Uchiha.

Sasuke threw Naruto's legs over his shoulders, pounding into Naruto suddenly with more vigor. After seeing Naruto's lust-hazed eyes, his bruised lips, his disarrayed hair and his hickies that terrorized his body, it was impossible for him to slow down. Everything was enticing, drugging and provocative.

Sasuke's grip upon Naruto's legs tightened when he felt the blond's walls constrict around his manhood, and he knew that Naruto was nearing his release. He hovered over the blond's body, and ravished his neck as he ruthlessly entered his lover with more force than the last one, wanting to bury himself further for more.

"Sa-Sasuke! I can't hold much longer!" Naruto whimpered beside Sasuke's ear, his body bouncing to each penetration that the Uchiha sent hurdling against his body. He could feel his limit breached by Sasuke's probing on his abused prostate.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he clenched his teeth. Naruto's entrance became tighter, and he felt his seed spill between their bodies fiercely as Naruto's cry of rapture rang in the Uchiha's head with male pride. He couldn't contain his smirk from appearing on his lips at making his lover come. He buried himself deeper and harder into Naruto's twitching hole, and felt his release.

Sasuke closed his eyes shut, crushing Naruto to him as he bit his neck to muffle his loud groan as he released his load into Naruto's awaiting entrance. His body rode out what's left of his orgasm, and collapsed on top of the tired, sated blond.

Naruto could feel both of their hearts accelerate and pound, he breathed their mingling scent and shivered when Sasuke withdrew himself, feeling some of the Uchiha's come slide out.

Sasuke reached for a cloth and wiped their essence off, before kissing the blond chastely. His eyes softened, a small smile flitted on his face. Being with the blond was the best thing that ever happened to him, and although he was a demon, he still fell in love with him. He laid beside Naruto, gathering him in his arms and looking down to watch him stare.

He knew what his next wish should be.

"You should sleep now," Sasuke suggested in a whisper, smirking over the look of bemusement on Naruto's face. He still hadn't recovered from Sasuke's touch, and that fact pleased the hell out of him. He stroked Naruto's face gently, his soft onyx eyes shifted into anguish as he whispered, "I wish my heart would be yours."

Naruto seemed to snap out of his daze when his eyes focused on the Uchiha's, and was swiftly replaced by bleakness upon hearing his words. Sapphire eyes immediately widened when its color was drenched by bloody red, his scream echoing the once silent room. He distanced himself from the Uchiha frantically. _"NO! _Sasuke, don't! I_—"_

Out of nowhere, there was a menacing laughter that filled the room along with Naruto's scream of pain. Sasuke reached for the blond, but all of a sudden, he was gone.

"You sure of your wish?"

Sasuke's head snapped to see a red-haired man stand before him, his smile was frightening and his red eyes glinted wickedly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Naruto was beside this stranger. "Who are you?"

"Kyuubi."

"What have you done to—"

"You see, Uchiha, I'm not a patient being, so I'll get this straight fast. My contract with _my _little knight was that he should find someone _willing_ to give his heart, but I bet you didn't know the other condition." Kyuubi traced Naruto's face that was in a trance. His blue eyes were open and flat, devoid of life. "If you give him your heart and he dies, Naruto-kun will be mine. So far, six people died attempting this, and this will be the last try. I could see from your eyes that you're wondering why six, when Naruto-kun said all six of his contractors were freed of him. That's a lie." Kyuubie viciously grinned. "I killed them. When they wanted to break the contracts, it was necessary to leave no witnesses behind, right? It's the quickest method after all. Oh, there's also the fact that you _will_ die if you do abide by the contract. Do you still want to do it?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's motionless face. He was cursing vehemently inside at the other demon's existence for making the blond's life a horrible hell. So this was Kyuubi… He glared murderously at him, his blood boiling and throbbing within his veins. He knew that he was in no position to decide the blond's fate, for he might make a wrong decision…

"Time's wasting, Uchiha." Kyuubi's voice provoked Sasuke, his vision seeing red when he noticed Kyuubi touching Naruto's hips.

Sasuke scowled. Something chilling and dark slithered around his chest and constricted him tightly as he curled his fingers into fists, feeling his nails bite into his palms to stop the scream that threatened to erupt from his chest. His eyes flashed and he had to force the words past his grinding teeth, "Don't touch him."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at him dauntingly, "Hm?"

"I said _don't touch him!"_ Sasuke glared at Kyuubi, "I don't care if I die! I want him to be free of you! In fact, if there was one wish I'd want so badly, it would be your death!"

Kyuubi snarled at Sasuke's arrogance, sneering at him as he advanced forward in a blink of an eye. He strangled Sasuke's neck as he brought him up, "Why you little, impudent human. You think that you have the strength to do that?" He spat out angrily, smirking deviously, "You're wron—!"

"Wish granted."

Naruto mechanically muttered, and Kyuubi's screech bombarded the room with his keen voice. Black fires devoured him as he immediately released the Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke was sprawled on the floor, coughing from being choked as he watched Kyuubi be engulfed by flames. He stared at the figure that stopped struggling and started to laugh insanely, sending chills upon any beholder.

_"I'll get you for this!"_ Kyuubi screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing at the baffled Uchiha. His eyes glistened madly within the flames as he smirked for the last time, before collapsing. His body turning into ashes within a few seconds, and he was gone.

Sasuke saw Naruto fall to the ground, and hurriedly went to his side. "Naruto! _Naruto!"_

Naruto stirred, his eyes were heavy. He looked up when he saw Sasuke above him, and muttered worriedly at the Uchiha, "Are you okay?"

Sasuke released an edgy chuckle at the irony, "Baka, I'm supposed to ask you that."

Naruto smiled weakly and whispered softly, "I love you…"

Sasuke was taken aback by the blond's words. Never had those words felt so perfect and right than at this very second when he held Naruto close to his heart. He stared at Naruto's small, bright smile, unable to do anything, but look at him. He was simply mesmerized and then… it was gone.

Naruto's body became cold, his body turning lighter as his lips were close to the color of gray. He reached for the Uchiha's shocked face, "I'd rather die than take yours… That's why—"

"Don't screw with me!" Sasuke yelled, his grip on Naruto hardened, "Live! If you don't want to live for your sake, then _live for me! Don't-Don't do this!"_

Naruto soothed Sasuke's pained face, as the Uchiha grasped his hand harshly.

"I wish that you'll take my heart." Sasuke placed Naruto's hand on top of his chest, refusing to let go of Naruto's hand. "_I wish that you'll take my heart._ Dammit! _Listen to me!"_

Blinding light abruptly invaded the room, causing Sasuke to close his eyes. He panicked when Naruto's hand vanished from his grasp, shouting his name beyond the luminosity. Anxiety gnawed at him when the light gradually eased, and his eyesight settled to the normal lighting.

Sasuke frantically searched for Naruto. His eyes scanning the room, and that's when it hit him.

Sasuke's room was clean, he was on his bed — Alone.

Sasuke's heart sank, his breathing labored and the ringing in his ears deafened. He didn't want to further check his surroundings, but his hope to find the blond nearly choked him. He turned to his left gradually, feeling as if his whole body was filled with lead that dragged him down. His heart continued to storm, and as he feared, when he looked at his digital clock, it was on the same day that Naruto appeared on his life… It was as if nothing ever happened.

Sasuke felt his heart crush and inhaled sharply. The tears he withheld were threatening to escape. How could this happen? Was he too late? Did he kill…?

"Sasuke."

Sasuke heard Naruto's voice, landing on the person beside him from behind. He watched with growing shocked eyes as the blond stretched his arms to him.

Naruto smiled at him, his eyes shining from the mirth he suppressed in him. His voice was sweet and lilting, "I love you."

Sasuke remained still for a while, until he threw his bed sheets away, rushing to where Naruto was at. He engulfed the blond in his embrace without a second to delay, shuddering when the body he felt beneath him was real.

"I thought I lost you…" Sasuke whispered, and felt something wet on his shoulders. He looked at Naruto's relieved, tear-filled face, and even then, he still looked beautiful, and if possible, he looked even more breath-taking. He reached for Naruto's face, closing his trembling lips with his, and releasing him to speak to him tenderly of how much he loved him.

"Thank you… For freeing me." Naruto muttered fervently as he cried against the Uchiha's chest, clutching at the Uchiha and muttering words of love that went straight to Sasuke's beating heart. He always knew that the Uchiha loved him since the day their eyes met, and even now, it continued to grow. He just didn't want to admit that his real contract with Kyuubi meant another person's love out of fear of not being loved back, especially since he was a demon.

Naruto's heart thundered as he smiled at the man he fell in love with, he could tell, even before Sasuke confessed, that the Uchiha loved him, there was such kindness, warmth and tenderness that he hadn't seen for ages that, for once in his demon life, he felt safe and wanted. Not the want that everyone craved from him which had anything to do with fame, glory and treasure. It was as if all the Uchiha ever wanted was _him_, but he was no longer human when he met him, it was close to impossible to even find someone who would _still_ love him in that condition.

He was, after all, something that should be feared and loathed…

Regardless of this disturbing fact, somehow, he knew that Sasuke would still continue to love him, _even_ if he remained a demon, and that's how much he trusts his love for him. Naruto smiled, if he only knew that falling in love wasn't such a bad thing, he would've searched the whole world finding the Uchiha, although it had taken him years doing that, it was worth waiting decades for Sasuke to appear in his life, even if he had to face those events just to get to where he was at this moment.

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: **Banzai! Yes! I know right! I hope you liked it, and have an AWESOME vacation! Oh, and since you've reached the last part of the page, why not press that pretty button over there? Yes, the blue one that could let you review. :)) Be so kind and leave Kaida a note too, after giving you guys something to read during the summer, won't you? ^_^ I know you love me! 'Cause I loved writing this for you! :)) I'd like you to also know that **"Perfect Lover"** will soon be finished, so look forward to its last chapter! **Please Review and Comment**** \(^o^)/]**


End file.
